The Story About A Bet Which Went Wrong
by MyLittleNerdGlasses-X
Summary: Boy meets Girl. Boy falls for the Girl and she falls for him. Boy makes a mistake and looses the Girl. Will the boy win her back? What was the mistake. I suck at summaries. E/B and a little B/Jacob. Mostly E/B. M as I am wary.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's me and I'm back!...Well only for a little bit. I started this chapter a while ago but it took me ages to complete it as I fell down the stairs and was in hospital for a while. It's all ok I just have a huge cast on my wrist which makes writing (or typing however you may look at it) quite difficult.

Ok I was reading a fanfic the other day which I really enjoyed and it inspired me to write a story. I know there are a few stories out there which are similar to mine and I am not trying to copy anybody. I don't really know what to call this story so it may be changed a bit lol.

I hope you guys like it and can comment on it is you wish to. Please review so I can improve and make it interesting for you guys! Thanks

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Edward's POV**

It was a normal boring day sitting in the forks high school cafeteria. Emmett and Jasper were goofing off and talking about how many girls they had slept with over the weekend. I was just playing the cafeteria food I had just purchased before I made my way over to the guys. It didn't look edible at all. In fact, I didn't know what to call it as it didn't even look like food. Just a grey mush and piece of greasy cardboard. Yum.

"I' telling you man," Emmett starting saying, "This girl was amazing. She was a blonde bombshell with a nice ass and a fantastic pair of tits! We met at the party on Friday night and things started from there. I'm telling you, the things she can do with her mouth are..."

"Emmett shut the fuck up! I don't need to hear about how this girl gave you a blowjob!"

Emmett stared at me in shock. "But..."

"NO!" I shouted, feeling annoyed and frustrated.

"Jesus Eddie what crawled up your ass this morning? Are you just jealous that I am getting some from a HOT girl and you have never slept with more than one girl?" Emmet asked.

"No Emmett, I would rather not hear about this while I am eating. The food is enough to make me vomit I don't need you to add to it. Besides, we can see what this girl looks like for ourselves when she is telling the whole school about how small your cock is." I said, feeling rather proud of myself for standing up to Emmett.

"My cock is not small!" He shouted which made the whole cafeteria look in our direction, giving us questioning looks. No doubt judging Emmett's sanity. This only made jaspers laughter worse as he fell off his chair.

"Don't laugh!" Emmett told him through gritted teeth. Jasper then stood up and sat back in his chair, wiping away the tears running down his face from his laughter.

"I'm sorry man it was just too funny." Jasper said making Emmett glare at him even more.

The rest of lunch went by quite quickly after that, with me and Jasper making fun of Emmett and joking about him. The next class I had was Biology, which wasn't one of my favourite subjects. I did well in it and I did enjoy it, it is mostly due to the teacher not being very good. Our normal teacher, Mr Banner, had been in a serious car accident which prevented him from teaching us. So we had a new cover teacher every lesson who knew nothing about Biology. It was pointless even turning up, which is why I usually skipped off this class. But I had been doing this too much and the teachers had begun to notice that I was here for the beginning lessons, but didn't turn up to this one. I'm not a geek or a nerd who won't do anything bad or get in trouble, but I want to be a doctor so I have to have a good report to get into a good medical school. Having me bunking off wouldn't help me whatsoever.

Due to my internal rambling, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into someone, knocking the books out of their hand and falling on the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm really sorry. I wasn't..." I was cut off when I saw who I had bumped into. Isabella, or Bella, Swan, the town's newest member and the chief of police's daughter. She had only been attending forks high for a few weeks now nut that didn't stop me from having the biggest crush on her. She was beautiful. She didn't dress like most of the girls in our school, choosing comfort over fashion and wearing minimal make-up. But she didn't need it. She was beautiful without it. Although her skin-tight long sleeve shirt and her fitting jeans made my pants too tight. Her big brown doe eyes were looking straight into my plain green ones. She was looking at me curiously and that is when I realised I had been staring at her for too long and wasn't talking.

"It's fine. I'm incredibly clumsy and I would have managed to fall over at some point during the day anyway." She said in her angelic voice, standing up and grabbing her books.

"I am really sorry. Tell me if there is anything I can do to..." She cut me off by mumbling a quick "I need to get to class" before walking off.

I was thinking about her all during the walk to my Biology classroom.

"Edward Cullen why are you so late?" The teacher snapped at me when I finally got to the class room.

"I'm sorry Miss; I was in the toilets and talking to my English teacher about our assignment." I said to her, lying.

"Well," she huffed, "Since you and Isabella were so late you two are assigned as each other's lab partners for the year."

I was internally jumping for joy at this but when I saw Bella's face I stopped. She looked annoyed and really pissed off.

"Let's just forget about the incident earlier and work on being friends." She said finally and I nodded, thrilled at the aspect of spending more time with her.

We walking in silence to the only available lab table at the back of the class room, with guys glaring at me for being the hot new girls partner.

"So," I said, "Enjoying Forks?" I asked, hoping to keep her talking to me.

"It's ok." She replied quietly.

"Are you ok?" I was concerned for her and wanted to make her happy. She had such a beautiful smile and I wanted to see it more often. #

"Yea I guess. I just miss my mum. She is still in Florida."

"How come?" I felt this strong erge to know more about her.

"Well she remarried and I wanted to give her and Phil some time to them without having an 18 year old to worry about. Plus I miss all my friends and my dad in this town. I figured I could make Renee and Phil happy and get to see everyone again. I'm sorry for babbling, I must be boring you." She said, looking down and blushing.

"Don't apologise. I wanted to know more about you. I asked didn't I? And I'm not bored. You're very interesting."

"Really? Everyone else thinks I'm a plain Jane. I'm nothing special. Just Bella." She looked upset and stopped talking. I figured she would tell me if she wanted too. Although her sad face nearly broke my heart.

"Well everyone else can think so but I don't. You're not plain at all."

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"Alright class, that is the end of the lesson. For your homework I want you to..." The teacher said, whilst glaring at us. I had a feeling she knew we were paying no attention to her and talking to each other during the entire lesson.

I walked with her to the parking lot. Before we parted ways I asked her if she would like to come to my house later tonight so we could work on our project. I was thrilled when she agreed to come by the house around 7pm. It wasn't as school night she would come by later.

"Sooo brother," Oh great, I thought, Emmett is here. "Who was that hot chick you were talking to?" He asked grinning like a mad man.

"Oh that was Isabella Swan, the new girl who Eddie here has been crushing on." Great Jasper was here too. And helping Emmett. Some friend he is. I had a bad feeling about this.

"It's Bella actually" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Bella. She likes to be called Bella not Isabella."

"Oh Jasper you were right. Eddie here has it bad for the new girl." Emmett said.

"How many times do I have to tell you? DO NOT CALL ME FUCKING EDDIE AGAIN YOU BASTARD!" I had had it. They were pissing me off too much and I wouldn't let them do it anymore.

The rest of the trip home was quite. I hope they wouldn't talk like this when Bella was round. I would be even more pissed at them if they scared her away. With any luck they will be up stairs in Emmett's room playing Call Of Duty on his X-Box. Or 'COD' as they liked to call it. Freaks. Why name a shooting game after a fish? I will never understand the mind of a gamer. But this doesn't stop me from kicking Jasper's and Emmett's asses when I play.

"I'll tell you what little brother," came Emmett's voice as he started to walk next to me, casually putting his arm around my shoulder before I shrugged it off. "How about a little bet? I will stop calling you Eddie, stop getting girls to have sex with you, lay off your non-existent sex life and won't embarrass you in front of Bella if you manage to sleep with her within a month of now."

"No! I refuse to use Bella just to get something for myself! NO" I cannot believe he would think I would use Bella like that. I really like her and although I would like to sleep with her, I won't use her. The idea did sound convincing though.

I stomped upstairs to my room, still thinking about Emmett's bet. 5 minutes before Bella was supposed to be here I found myself in Emmett' room.

"Alright. I will. Don't embarrass her either!"

I had a feeling that his would all come back and bite me in the ass, but when the doorbell rang, I decided it was worth it. For the moment any way.

* * *

><p>Alright guys that is it! The first chapter! I hope you enjoy it and will like it or review it. It isn't amazing but it will get better. This is just setting the story line.<p>

Bye for now, Molly AKA MyLittleNerdGlasses-X


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This is the second chapter for the story! I am surprisingly quite excited as this is the first time I have updated and of my work on here...Does that make me sound geeky? Most likely...

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it and don't hate it too much :/ Please review so I can get some feedback from you guys. I'm not a brilliant writer and it is useful if you guys can tell me if I need to improve on anything.

So on with the story...

**Chapter two **

**B POV**

My day was going fine until I ran into _him _in the hallway. I can't believe I got paired up with him! It's not that I hate him or anything, it is just that I like him too much than I should. He is my best friends Alice Cullen's brother. So far, Alice is the only real friend I have here in Forks. I haven't been here for very long but girls like Jessica act like your friend to benefit themselves in some way, and then won't think twice about stabbing you in the back 5 minutes after. The reason why I don't want to like him this way is because Alice has told me about him and his previous girlfriend. She was also Alice's best friend and when they broke up it wasn't on good terms. So there went her and Alice's friendship. She has said how much it hurt and how angry at her brother she was and that she wouldn't let him do something like that again.

And our Biology project means that we will be spending _a lot _of time together. I just hope my resolve doesn't break.

**TSAABWWW**

I found myself driving up the Cullen's drive way at around seven. I don't have to worry about Dr and Mrs Cullen as they have gone away for the weekend. Or thats what Alive told me. I still find it sweet that they have a date night one every couple of weeks. I hope that I will be able to find someone to have such a strong and loving relationship with that we aren't tired of each other after 20 years.

I didn't even need to knock on the door as someone had already opened it. Alice.

"Bella," She said whilst hugging me, "I don't mean to sound rude but why are you here? We didn't arrange anything did we?" She let go of me and gave me a confused look.

"Oh I'm here to see Edward."

"Why?"

"Biology Project."

"Oh ok. Come on in then. When your done do you want to hang out for a bit before you go home?" she asked me.

"Yeah thats fine. Curfew is at eleven so I will still have some time. Do you know where your brother is?"

"Yeah he is up in his room listening to music. I'll show you which one is his."

The Cullen's house (more like mansion) was enormous. It could easily fir my house inside it. Twice or even three times. On the way up the stairs, I noticed all of the family pictures there were hanging on the walls. My favourite one was the one of Edward on a tire swing. He looked around Seven or Eight years old and he had a huge smile on his face. His front two teeth were missing which made him even cuter.

Edwards room was on the third floor of the house. Alice knocked on the door which was answered with a "Come in" in his smooth voice. I could listen to him talking forever.

"Bye Bella, just give me a shout when you two are done." Alice said, smiling and walking off.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Edward." I waved shyly and just stood in the same spot awkwardly.

"Come sit over here and lets get started." He smiled a crooked smile and me and I nearly melted.

TSAABWWW

We finished the project around Ten at night. We were packing up our notes when our hands accidently brushed. I pulled mine away quickly, freaked out by the buzzing sensation from our quick touch.

"Bella," Edward whispered. His voice so velvety and his gaze so intense. I wanted to look into his emerald green eyes for the rest of time. I looked away, not wanting to stare into his gaze for too long, in fear of doing something I shouldn't. Alice would never forgive me if I did what I wanted to. I felt his soft hand on my cheek, bringing my face to his. His lips softly touched mine, as if he were asking me for permission to continue. I knew that it was wrong but I went along with it. His lips were so soft yet so stong at the same time. It wasn't until our tongues were intertwined and he moaned that I pulled away.

"I'm sorry I have to go."

"Bella wait, please don't go." I felt his hand tugging at mine but I pulled out of his grip and grabbed my bag.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It was a mistake." I said quietly, not even believing the words myself, before I ran out of his bedroom door. Of course being me tripped down the stairs. I didn't even have time to stand up before my vision went all blurry and my mind went blank.

**TSAABWWW**

**E POV**

I had fun tonight with Bella. Even though we were just working on our Biology project I still had fun spending time with her. The buzzing feeling when we touched was amazing. I had never felt anything like it before. But the best thing about tonight was our kiss. It was incredible. The way our lips moved in perfect sync together, and moulded into each other like we were made especially for the other person. That was why my heart broke when she ran out the door, saying it was a mistake. I didn't really believe her when she said that but it still stung none the less. About a minute after she left, there was a loud thud. I ran down stairs fast to see what it was. No doubt it was Emmett and Jasper wrestling again, but I had to make sure. But what I saw stopped me in my tracks.

Bella. On the floor. Unconscious.

"Shit"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated a lot; my internet has been broken and keeps going funny. Plus I have been kind of busy and haven't had the time too. For all of you who have been reading, I will apologise for that. Anyway I won't ramble on anymore. Now in the words of one of my favourite Fan Fiction authors, Ashel-13, ON WITH IT...

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Shit. Shit. Fuck balls. What do I do when the person I'm crushing on is passed out at the bottom of my staircase? Do I move her? Do I take her to the hospital? Or leave her where she is? I have no fucking clue.

"Hey Eddie, I heard this huge bang just a...Woah what's Bella doing laying unconscious on the floor?" Great Emmett's here.

"Emmett how many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me Eddie? Call Dad at the hospital he will know what to do."

Emmett left the room, searching for a phone to call dad. Our father, Doctor Carlisle Cullen, is one of the best doctors in forks. Although there are not many doctors here so it isn't hard. Due to him being a great doctor, and our mother owning her own Interior Design company, our family is quite wealthy. Emmett walks back into the room, with a phone pressed up against his ear.

"Yes Dad I will pass the phone over."

"Edward? What happened?" Dad asked, in a worried tone. We hardly ever called him when he was at work, unless it was an emergency.

"My study partner fell down the stairs as she was leaving and is now unconscious on the floor. What do I do?" I didn't know how serious this could be and it was scaring the hell out of me.

"Check to see if she is breathing and then carefully put her in your car and bring her to the hospital. It would be easier for me to make sure she is ok."

After hanging up the phone and felt more relaxed after I checked Bella's breathing, I moved her into the front seat of my car.

"Urgh. She is unconscious so how come she is sat in the front. I called shotgun!"

As much as I love my brother, sometimes his immature nature pisses me off. Does he think I actually care about this when Bella could be seriously injured? I can tell you the answer is no.

"Emmett shut the fuck up and grow up" I grumbled, driving down the driveway.

Once at the hospital, I carried Bella up to my Dad's office and laid her down on the bed set up there.

"Ok," dad said as he entered the room, "How long has she been unconscious for and do either of you know what happened?"

"About half an hour and I'm not sure, she ran out of the room and I found her lying at the bottom of the stairs" I said, running my hands through my hair. It was a habit which normally calmed me down but it wasn't working.

"Shit shit shit." I had tears running down my face and my thoughts racing through my mind. What have I done? Bella is in hospital because of me, oh god she won't speak to me ever again, I have just lost the person that I love...

Wait, what? Love? I'm only 17; I'm too young to love. I haven't actually spoken to Bella much before today, so how is it possible for me to be in love with her?

"Edward, calm down or leave the room, you're not helping by getting too worked up. Bella will be fine, her heart rate is normal and so is her blood pressure. She may have a mild concussion but she should be waking up soon so we can see if she is experiencing amnesia or anything like that."

I let out a huge sigh of relief, my angel was fine. "Thanks dad." I said to him and hugged him.

He hugged me back and patted my shoulder with his hand as he let go.

"It's ok son, I can tell she is important to you." With that, he walked out the door leaving a shocked Emmett.

"How can she be important, you barely even know her? Wait; did something else happen up there? Did she suck you off? Wow, Eddie boy, you are finally a man, I'm impressed."

"EMMETT! Leave now!" i shouted, then looked at Bella to see if I had woken her up. I hope not as she needs her rest after what has happened. God I'm such an ass...

"Alright, I will go. Jesus, who got your panties in a twist Edwina?" He chuckled as he walked out the door.

"Idiot", I mumbled to myself.

"I agree." I heard a quiet and rough voice say. I looked over to my angel and saw that she had woken and started to sit up.

"Bella," I said, so relieved that she was ok, " just be still and I will get Carlisle to check on you to make sure your ok, god Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Wait hold on," she gently grabbed my hand to prevent me walking out the door, "why are you sorry? Last time I checked, it was ME who had passed out, not you. I'm fine Edward, really I am."

I sat down in the orange plastic chair, as uncomfortable as it was, and buried my face in the crook of her neck, sniffing her hair. The scent of strawberries calmed me down instantly. She moved her fingers into my hair and started to twist it with her fingers.

"How come you ran out of the room like that?" I asked her softly, "Was I that bad a kisser?" I carried on, joking and trying to lighten the mood. Although, I was curious and slightly nervous. She had the power to make or break me and she didn't even know it.

"NO," she shouted, "I mean no you weren't a bad kisser, you were too good actually." Her cheeks becoming red from embarrassment. I gently lifted my head to look into her eyes, and lifted a finger to stroke her red cheek.

"Your blush is beautiful," I replied, which made her face go redder. I chuckled softly, "Then why did you run away?"

"I was scared, I didn't want you to think I was some plain and inexperienced girl, you could do so much better than me Edward, I'm not even in the same league as you."

She started to continue but i silenced her by pressing my lips to hers in a chaste kiss. I pulled away but she pulled me back. Hey, I wasn't going to complain. My lips turned into a smile when our lips, once again, joined together. The only sounds were our lips smacking together and our quite moans of pleasure.

"I would never think of you as plain Bella, you don't see yourself like I do. Whenever I look at you, I see a sweet, kind and loving person, who puts everyone before herself as she cares too much. I see a beautiful woman with soft brown hair and eyes which look like deep pools of chocolate. I see,"

It was her who silenced me this time. Our kiss was quicker than the first one as she had tears running down her face. She was saying how I was the sweetest one and how she would never understand how someone like me could like someone like her. We continued talking and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears for another hour or so before my dad walked in to check on her.

"Well what do we have here?" my dad said, teasing Bella which caused her to pull away and me to frown.

"Uh, um, I'm s-so-sorry Dr C-Cullen" she stuttered, clearly scared of what my dad thought of her. Silly girl, he loved her already just because I did.

"It's fine Bella, and call me Carlisle. I think we will be seeing a lot more of each other don't you think?" he winked at the two of use, causing Bella to blush.

"Alright, now Bella can you tell me if you are experiencing any head pains, dizziness, memory loss, or nausea?" he pulled out a light and checked Bella's eyes.

"No Dr Cu, I mean Carlisle."

"Well then," he said as he pulled back, "I just need you to sign these papers and then you can go. I will be waiting in my office down the hall, so give them to me before you leave. Bye Bella" he said, smiling before walking out the room.

"Soo..." I said.

"Yeah?"

"I may be doing things in the wrong order but, would you like to go out on a date with me on Friday? Dinner and a movie?" I asked, sounding nervous. Would she think of it as too much of a clique and say no?

"That sounds good, Edward." Yes, she said yes, to me!

"Great, I will pick you up at 7." I still couldn't get over the fact that she said yes! She must be thinking that i'm a grinning fool.

"Ok, umm can you show me where you dad's office is so I can drop these papaers off?"

"Sure thing, lets go." I grabbed her hand and started walking, but before leaving the room i turned to give her a long and passionate kiss.

"What was that about?" Bella askes, her face flustered and her voice breathless. I started doing a happy dance in my mind, amazed that I could cause that effect on her.

"I just wanted to kiss my girlfriend" I said quietly, not too sure if she though i was rushing things.

"I like that," She mumbled, "My boyfriend."

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her close, whiching that I would never have to let her go.

**TSAABWWW**

B POV

Yes! I had a date with Edward fricking Cullen! Shit, what am I going to tell Alice?

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**A slightly longer chapter as you had to wait longer for it. Sorry, I cant explain what happened as its personal and I may be slow as I have many exams coming up, but I will try and post as much as I can. Please review so I can make any changes and know what you think :) xxx**


End file.
